


First

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five important firsts for Aaron and Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimson_antics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crimson_antics).



The first time he met Aaron Hotchner, he'd felt an electric thrill trace down his spine. The man, older than Spencer, was composed and mature, severe and intriguing. His eyes were wicked- bright, observant, calculating, controlled.

He wore a wedding ring.

The excitement that having a man as attractive as Aaron Hotchner around was doused by the realization that he had a pretty little wife at home. Somebody who was probably charming and sweet enough to complement his severity.

Jason Gideon, the team leader, happened to finally make his appearance. And when he did, he artfully led Spencer away from the situation. Spencer had never been more relieved to be herded around like cattle.

-.-.-.-

 

The first time he shared a room with Hotch, as he was affectionately known around the team, Spencer was terrified the few rituals that had to be performed would be ridiculed. He’d never had a roommate who understood the importance of them. Who didn’t make fun of him for it.

His sheets and blankets always had to be tucked a certain way. His belongings had to be neat and organized. He couldn’t undress in front of anyone. And most importantly, Spencer would be awake at five-thirty, no matter what.

But Hotch just nodded, threw his own shirt and slacks rather neatly over the chair in the middle of the room, both folded, and pointed to his bedside table with his miscellaneous necessities, organized in a straight line- smallest to largest.

Spencer smiled, nodded, and moved to take a shower.

-.-.-.-

 

The first time Hotch held him, Spencer was shivering from the beginnings of withdrawal. Around him, Hotch’s arms were strong and permanent enough to ward off the demons that accosted him in the cemetery.

He clung desperately to Hotch, for all thirteen seconds that he’d been allowed to hold onto his boss.

-.-.-.-

 

The first time he found himself offering Hotch comfort, Hayley had asked him to leave. She’d told him that his love affair with the BAU was damaging, and that Hotch had to choose one family or the other.

The man was in his office, rumpled in what was usually one of his many impeccable suits. He looked exhausted and broken. And Spencer wanted to be able to offer the same kind of comfort that Hotch had given in the cemetery.

It was terrifying, to be so unsure of how to proceed. All of his intelligence, and all of his wits couldn’t give him any hint or clue on how to proceed.

Instead, he did what he knew how to do. He knocked on Hotch’s door, and when granted permission to enter, he did. He offered the other man a cup of coffee- two spoons of sugar and one of cream- and sat down with him.

“Is there something you need, Reid?” Hotch asked quietly. His voice was rough, like he hadn’t slept well at all.

“Just worried about you. And I’m not sure how to comfort you, so, the least I can do is sit with you.”

“It’s nothing,” Hotch murmured. He ran a hand, noticeably lacking it’s wedding band, through his hair and sighed softly. A sip of the hot coffee and he seemed to finally relax just a bit.

“Okay,” Spencer agreed.

Half an hour later, when JJ called them to the conference room to prep for a case, Hotch seemed just a bit lighter.

-.-.-.-

 

The first time Spencer kissed Hotch, it was just after Hayley’s death. After Tennessee, and long after Jack had been put to bed.

Since the day he’d approached Hotch with coffee, they’d made certain to meet three or four times a month. Just, an opportunity to unwind with another man who _understood._

He’d just finished his own glass of Irish Whiskey and when he looked up, Hotch was there. Impossibly close. Spencer closed his eyes and inhaled shakily. The whiff of his boss was more than enough. His cologne was spicy, and it was sharp and masculine. Clean.

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” Hotch admonished. His voice was husky, deep, and it sent gooseflesh trembling down Spencer’s body.

Spencer was struck speechless and could only barely manage a nod in the affirmative. It was all Hotch needed though. Slightly dry lips pressed against Spencer’s, a soft tongue traced the seam of Spencer’s lips before being granted entrance into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Hotch tasted sweet and dark. A combination of the alcohol and coffee. Their tongues moved in a dance, sliding against each other as they fought for dominance. It was the sweetest kiss Spencer had ever enjoyed. When he broke for air, he panted softly, and pressed a chaste kiss to Hotch’s lips.

“Not yet, Aaron,” Spencer whispered against those sinful lips. “You need to grieve and Jack needs you.”

Hotch didn’t say anything else, simply nodded. His calloused fingers laced through Spencer’s and he pressed a second chaste kiss to Spencer’s lips.

“Ask me again in six months.”


End file.
